


denial.

by prompto



Series: Haunted [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Snowbirb, i'm stuck in this hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were supposed to be as they always were...unfortunately it just isn’t that easy of a transition as they would’ve hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	denial.

**Author's Note:**

> (( I was asked for a ‘morning after’ type drabble for execrate so here it is. I will probably do one more piece which will detail everything that went down during the ‘hookup’ that night. I think that’s the best to way to finish up this series. ))

“Why if it isn’t the ice queen herself.”

The words that were normally uttered as means of an insult only served to make the woman tense up versus feeling immense anger. Ending a conversation with her commanding officer, she turned to stare at the man.

Qrow stood there, arms crossed, that smirk on his lips that was just slightly different from those in the past.

Things were different.

It wasn’t something she could shake as easily as she thought she might’ve been able to. The silent pact they had to never bring up that night was all well and good, but her brain certainly wasn’t agreeing to it.

The memories were there. Constantly in every brief moment of rest or the times that she had too much time to think her body was longing for that touch again and her strange want to hear him say her name in  _that_  way..

Needless to say, looking back now, it hadn’t been the best idea.

“May I ask why you’re gracing me with  _your_  presence today?” Despite trying to respond with some bite in her voice, the usual disdain was extremely underwhelming compared to other instances in the past.

“Just had some free time. My little niece is busy gallivanting with classes, so I figured the next best thing besides training was to bother my favorite person.”

Winter scoffed.

She needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

Inwardly, she was oddly excited by knowing he had sought her out. Maybe somewhere deep down he had been feeling that same bit of something close to desire..maybe..

_No._

No she had to remember him as a nuisance and nothing more.

Walking by him with no real destination in mind, her voice was monotone.

“Yes well, some of us have real work to do.”

“Nah you don’t. None of us do yet since we’re all just laying and waiting.” Qrow positioned his hands behind his head, keeping up with the woman but staying a few steps behind on purpose. Not to enjoy the  _view_ or anything..it was just out of habit. “So what could you really have to do that’s  _so_  important?”

“Avoiding you is always one of my top priorities.”

“We both know that’s not true though.”

The woman shook her head, rounding a corner to enter the courtyard area. The long walk filled with curt replies and lackluster taunts led them into the school and heading downstairs to the training area.

Winter was intent on working out some frustration from all this nonsense, but still the man was trailing behind of her. Just as she went to turn and ask if he really intended to follow her around to the ends of the earth, her arm was grabbed onto. The slightest exclamation of  _‘what the’_ came from her before she found herself in a dimly lit corridor near some empty training rooms.

Realizing where this was going, she already felt that fear creep up within her. The memories were racing back again, and her heart beat was picking up.

“Stop this.”

Winter struggled to keep her voice firm, finding it difficult to avoid looking at garnet eyes that were focused on her and nothing else.

“We said nothing else was to happen after that one time. Why are you still..”

Not response was given. She still refused to look at him.

“I’m being how I normally am. You should do the same.” Winter went to push away from him, only to have Qrow rest his hand on the wall near her and crowd her further into it. The placement reminded her of the night before when he pushed up so close and first kissed her..

Qrow immediately broke her straying thoughts.

“No matter what either of us would have liked, things  _are_  different.”

Finally blue eyes stole a single glance up at the man, her brows furrowed somewhat in uncertainty.

“I hate to say it, but we can’t go back to how things were before. I can be as witty and rude as I’d like, but all I can think about is how insanely gorgeous and hot as hell you are and how you intimidate me in ways no one else can but I fucking  _love_ that..”

Qrow exhaled uneasily.

“And I just want to kiss you so bad all the time now.”

The man swallowed thickly, raising his other hand as if to touch the woman’s cheek but still hesitating. Such a delicate touch was not in their nature, but for some reason he found himself wanting to defy everything that had always just been rough and brash interactions between them.

No woman had affected him this much before. He hated how weak he was to her, but at the same time he couldn’t imagine pulling away from her now.

“Tell me it’s killing you just as much.”

“I..”

She didn’t trust her voice.

For the first time in a long time, she felt utterly unsure of anything.

She felt weak.

Why did he bring out this side of her?

“I..do..”

Her gaze instantaneously tore away from him, and her body immediately reacted as well as if she had been burned. The reaction had been foreseen by him though, and Qrow immediately responded in kind by cupping her cheek, drawing her face in close to stare at her.

“You’re not a coward and neither am I.”

He stared at her intently, searching those blue depths for something.

The sudden flicker of it came to life with the slight inhale he heard from how she parted her lips.

“I’ve never known you to turn away from a fight either. Why start now?”

The truth in his words struck something within her.

“ _Kiss me_.”

The movement was swift on the uptake, but still the afterthoughts were enough to leave her wanting more. Their lips touched in a sudden manner, only to lessen into a slow movement to savor and appreciate one another. Qrow finally ran his fingertips to caress fair skin, feeling how Winter’s hands ran onto his chest and over his shoulders, tracing a path to the back of his neck and into his hair.

It was a guiding touch, sensual in some ways but still having an underlying adoration in its meaning.

The slip of a tongue had Winter shuddering while allowing him to taste her again. Her own fierceness was felt in the movement as well, gripping more into locks of raven hair as the kiss escalated. Qrow nipped some at her lower lip, feeling how she pressed against him now, and he gladly did the same.

With his lips gradually moving to her neck, blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Things were different now..but a good sort of different.

And it only got better when Qrow kissed her again in a way that was almost like he needed her just to breathe.


End file.
